You Changed Me
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Satomi thought that her feelings were reciprocated. But that turned out to be a mistake. Her friend is there for her through it all, hiding his feelings for her until he's sure she's okay. And also resisting the urge to kill the man that hurt her so badly. Starts as Byakuya X OC then switches to Renji X OC. Also side story Female part of Zabimaru X Male OC. M for a reason. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hello, Readers! I have another new story! This one is Bykuya X OC. It might change to Renji X OC. I'm still not sure what direction I'm going to take it. My OC's name is Satomi Hamasaki. Satomi means "Wise Beauty". Also, the zanpakto are able to manifest in human form like in the filler arc. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Read and Review! Thanks!**

**M for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach **_**or it characters. Only my own and my plot. **

**I would also like to thank my good friend, soulful_ginger, for all his help with this story. **

Chapter One

It was a beautiful day in the Soul Society. The sun was shining and a warm breeze was blowing. The third seat of Squad 8, Satomi Hamasaki, smiled brightly as she walked to her squad station to see her captain and lieutenant. The breeze blew her long teal hair into her face and she laughed as she moved it out of her deep blue eyes. She heard Tadahiro, her zanpakto, grumble inside her head.

"What's the matter, Tadahiro?" Satomi asked. A tall man with long, dark blue hair, sea-green eyes, sun-kissed skin, and a blue sea serpent's tail manifested next to her. He wore a yukata that matched his eyes, the belt tied loosely to where his chest was exposed.

"Can't we have a day off? Ever since you were promoted we haven't had a single free day," he complained. He yawned and stretched his arms in the air, the sunlight accentuating the blue sea serpent tattoo that spiraled around his left forearm. Satomi laughed.

"We have a higher position now so we have more responsibility. Trust me, you'll survive," she replied with a smile. They reached the squad station and Tadahiro sighed.

"Whatever," he said and then the handsome man disappeared. She shook her head with a giggle and entered the building. She headed to the captain's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Captain Kyoraku called. Satomi entered and bowed.

"Good morning, Captain! Good morning, Lieutenant!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Satomi!" the captain greeted, equally as cheerful.

"Good morning, 3rd seat," Nanao answered. "I have some papers that need to be delivered to Captain Kuchiki. They need to be taken there right away."

"Of course, ma'am," Satomi answered. She bowed again and shunpoed to Squad 6.

* * *

She arrived quickly and knocked on the door.

"Enter." She went inside and stood in front of the captain's desk. He looked up and stared at her. "Who are you?" Satomi bowed.

"My name is Satomi Hamasaki. I'm the new 3rd seat of Squad 8. I've only had my position for a few weeks," she answered.

"'Wise beauty'? Hmph. What is your business?" he asked. She stared at his intense, handsome face in awe.

_'He's so gorgeous,'_ she thought. His voice brought her back to reality.

"I said, what is your business?" She blushed deeply and handed him the papers. "Unless there is anything else, you are dismissed." She bowed.

"Yes, Captain." She reached for the door when it opened to reveal Renji. "Hello, Lieutenant Abarai," she greeted. He smiled.

"Hey, Satomi. Wanna go get drinks later with me and the others?" he asked. She smiled.

"Sure!" He smiled back.

"Great! I'll come pick you up around 8."

"See you then," she said happily. She left and Renji chuckled.

"Always so happy. I don't think anything can break that woman's spirit," he said with a smile. The captain stared at Renji as he sat at his desk.

"So you are close to 3rd Seat Hamasaki?" Byakuya asked. Renji nodded.

"We became good friends in the Academy," he answered.

"Do you have feelings for her, Abarai?"

"No, Sir. She's like a sister to me." His heart clenched at the lie.

"Hmm," was all he said. Renji frowned.

_'Weird,'_ he thought. He shook his head and began working on the large stack of papers on his desk.

* * *

"Damn, Monkey. You're lookin' hot," Tadahiro slurred as he threw an arm around the shoulders of Zabimaru's female half. The tell-tale blush on his cheeks showed that he was drunk.

"Get off of me, you drunken eel!" she replied angrily.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm a _sea serpent_. Not an eel," he said defensively. "And I have a serpent elsewhere, if you know what I mean." He grinned mischievously.

"Damn pervert!" she cried as she landed a right hook to his jaw. He hit the floor with a groan. Satomi and Renji cracked up as they watched their zanpakto.

"How did you end up with him?" Renji asked, still laughing. Satomi laughed harder.

"I don't know, but he's mine all the same," she replied.

"How come he never hits on me?" a drunken Rangiku pouted. Haineko gagged.

"'Cuz you aren't covered in fur!" Ikkaku howled. The bald man continued laughing until Monkey's fist came down hard on top of his head.

"Hey, *hic* leave my master alone," Hozukimaru said as he stumble towards her.

"Shut the hell up, you drunk hairy bastard!" she yelled.

"Hmph. Like you should be calling anyone hairy," Fujikujaku said as he and Yumichika did a simultaneous hair flip.

"I'll kill you!" she roared. Kazeshini cackled manically.

"I'll take you on instead!" he challenged. Shuuhei just took another drink and fell over. Snakey, who had been quiet the whole time, used his tail to swipe the others' sake cups. It didn't take long for the small boy to get drunk. He stumbled up to Satomi and gave her a drunken smile.

"'Tomi, I *hic* love *hic* you," he told her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're just too cute, Snakey," she laughed. He smiled and then passed out. Satomi and Renji looked over just in time to see Tadahiro reach up from the ground to grab Monkey's butt.

"Such a sweet ass," he said dreamily. He was soon met with a backhand across the face as Monkey continued to fight off Kazeshini.

"All right! The group of soul reapers in the corner! You're done! Get out!" the bartender yelled.

* * *

As all this was going on, Byakuya was at his manor, calmly sipping his evening tea. Senbonzakura manifested and bowed.

"Good evening, Master," the samurai greeted.

"Good evening, Senbonzakura."

"You seem troubled. What is on your mind?" The captain sighed and set down his tea.

"As you know, my wife has been gone for many years. Also, I have not been intimate with anyone since her passing. Today I found someone who has piqued my interest," he explained.

"You have found a new love?" Senbonzakura asked.

"No. That is what troubles me. I am only lusting after this woman. But I want her very much. As this is a new feeling, I am not sure how to go about things." The samurai was silent as he thought it over.

"I am not sure either, my lord," he answered quietly. "I fear that I will not be much assistance with this dilemma."

"Be that as it may, I thank you for listening. You may go if you wish."

"Yes, sir," he replied and then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Author's Note.**

**M for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Bleach**_** or its characters. Only my OCs and my plot.**

Chapter Two

The next morning there was a soft knock on the door of Byakuya and Renji's office. Renji answered it. A tired-looking Satomi smiled up at him.

"Hey, Renji," she said, dropping the formal usage of his rank. "Do you have any hangover pills? I drank a bit too much last night," she admitted.

"Sure. Come on in," he replied. She flinched as he spoke a bit too loud. "Sorry," he apologized quietly. She smiled at him as she followed him to his desk.

"It's okay." She looked across the room at Byakuya. "Good morning, Captain Kuchiki." She and he looked her over.

"Good morning, Satomi. Are you sure you are well?" he asked. She blushed deeply at the handsome captain's question.

"I'm sure I'll be fine after I take some medicine. Thank you for your concern, Captain."

"It is nothing. I would hate to see you ill," he replied.

"Here you go, Satomi," Renji said as he handed her the bottle of pills.

"Thanks. I'll be going now." She bowed to the two men and left the office. Renji turned to his captain with a questioning look.

"Are you all right, Captain?" The captain, who had been watching Satomi leave, turned to look at the red-haired man.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were being strangely kind to Satomi. Not to mention, you stared after her as she left," Renji explained. "Could it be you think she's pretty?" Byakuya glared.

"My thoughts and feelings are none of you concern, Abarai," he replied, clearly irritated.

"Of course, Sir," Renji said, going back to work.

* * *

That day, Satomi and Momo, her best friend, had lunch together.

"Satomi, why are you blushing?" Momo asked with a laugh. The teal-haired woman blushed more.

"Can I tell you a secret, Momo?"

"Of course! If you can't tell your best friend, who can you tell?"

"I think I have feelings for Captain Kuchiki," Satomi admitted quietly. Momo gaped at her.

"No way…." Satomi nodded. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"Nothing. He would never think of me in that way," she said with a shake of her head. Momo smiled.

"You don't know that for sure. He hasn't been with anyone for a long. Perhaps you're just what he needs!" Momo said excitedly. "Just try to woo him and if nothing happens in a few days, I leave you alone about it."

"I'll try it. But I have no idea how to get him to like me," Satomi told her friend.

"Just be yourself and be kind to him. That's all you need to do," Momo replied. Satomi smiled brightly and they hugged.

"Thanks, Momo. I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

It was lunch time of the following day and Satomi was ready to put her plan into action. She grabbed the bento box out of her desk and started on her way to Squad 6. As she was walking, she ran into her captain.

"Good afternoon, Captain Kyoraku," she greeted as she bowed. He smiled.

"Good afternoon. Where are you headed, Satomi?" he asked. She blushed deeply.

"I'm on my way to see Captain Kuchiki. I made a lunch for him," she answered. Kyoraku scratched his chin with a smile.

"I see. Well, you two have fun. I'll let you be on your way." She bowed again.

"Thank you, Sir! Goodbye!" She took off running.

"Kuchiki, you better be nice to her."

* * *

There was a knock and Byakuya opened the door. The teal-haired young woman before him blushed and bowed.

"Good afternoon. I made you lunch," she said as she held out the bento to him.

"Thank you. Come in." She followed him inside and he made then some tea.

"Where Lieutenant Abarai?" Byakuya handed her a cup. He took a seat at his desk as she sat on the couch that was in the office.

"He is out having lunch with some friends. May I ask why you do not have a lunch?"

"I'll eat later. I just had to make sure I brought you yours," she answered with a smile. He nodded and took a tentative bite. He was surprised as flavor exploded on his tongue. She sipped her tea as she watched him.

"This is very good." She beamed at him.

"Thank you! I made everything myself." He picked up some food in his chopsticks and held it out to her.

"Would you like some?" he asked. Her face turned as red as Renji's hair. She held up her hands and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I don't have another set of chopsticks. And it would be rude to take your food. I made it for you so I really couldn't," she rambled. Byakuya stared at her.

"Nonsense. Have a bite. I insist."

"I really can't-"

"You would disobey a captain?" he asked, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"No, Sir."

"Then, take a bite," he told her. _'So far my plan is working. I will have her soon.'_ She swallowed hard and, just as she got the food in her mouth, the door opened. Renji stared while his captain and his friend stared back. She stood up and swallowed the food quickly.

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki. Goodbye now!" She ran out the door after bowing. Renji stared at his captain.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, eyes widening as he watched Byakuya use the same chopsticks that Satomi had just used.

"My intentions with 3rd seat Hamasaki are none of your business," the captain replied.

"Why was she here?"

"She made me a lunch."

"Oh."

* * *

Satomi's cheeks burned as she sunpoed back to her office.

_'I can't believe Renji saw that! What's going to happen now? He's not the type to go tell people. I trust him,'_ she thought. She thought back on what happened. A smile graced her features as she thought about what it could mean.

* * *

"Satomi seems to be quite happy, doesn't she?" Kyoraku asked as he felt his 3rd Seat's riatsu go to her office.

"Yes. But isn't she always happy?" Nanao asked in return. Kyoraku laughed.

"True, but this is different."

"How so?"

"This is the kind of happy a person is when they're in love," he answered with a soft smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note-Hello! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. This note is here today to bring you some warnings about this chapter. I hate to have to do this but I'd rather I took care of everything ahead of time. Anyway, warning time! This chapter contains mature content so if you don't like that skip over it. You can get the general idea of what happened even if you skip it. Also, there is some foul language, but some of that has already been present so clearly it doesn't bother you if you're still here. Now you can go on to the story! Read and review! Thanks!**

**Warnings are clearly in the Author's Note above. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Bleach **_**or any of its characters. I only own my OCs and my plot.**

Chapter Three

A couple of weeks passed. Satomi made Byakuya a homemade lunch every day after that day in his office. Renji always made sure that he ate his lunch in the office. He was getting a bad feeling about how close Satomi and Captain Kuchiki were getting. He hated it, in fact.

As Satomi was getting ready to leave one day, Byakuya shocked her and Renji both.

"Satomi."

"Yes, Captain?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight at my home?"

"What?" Satomi and Renji asked in unison.

"I believe you heard me." Her smile brightened even more.

"That would be wonderful!" she said happily.

"Wait. What's gotten into you, Captain?" Renji asked.

"Abarai, this does not involve you." Satomi gave Renji a questioning look.

"What's wrong, Renji?"

"I don't think you should have dinner with him." She laughed.

"Don't be silly. The captain is being nice. It would be rude to refuse his invitation. She turned to Byakuya. "I would love to have dinner with you. What time should I arrive?"

"8 o'clock. I will give you directions." Byakuya wrote down directions to the manor and handed them to her.

"See you then!" she said smiling. She left and Renji rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm having dinner with Byakuya Kuchiki. And at his house!" Satomi exclaimed. Tadahiro and Momo sat on her bed as she got ready.

"I'm so happy for you!" Momo said with a smile.

"I don't see what the big deal is. He's a captain. So what?" Tadahiro added with an eye roll.

"He's not just a captain. He's the captain who doesn't open up to anyone. He doesn't let anyone in," Satomi explained. "This might be might be my first step towards changing that." She turned and they smiled.

"You look beautiful," Tadahiro said with a gentle smile. He then disappeared, leaving the young women alone.

"You should take him with you. I can tell he worries," Momo said. Satomi laughed, hugged her friend, and grabbed Tadahiro on her way out the door.

* * *

Byakuya was seated in his garden when one of his servants told him that Satomi was at the door. When he answered the door, she smiled and bowed.

"Good evening, Captain Kuchiki," she greeted.

"Good evening. Please come in." She followed him inside and her eyes widened at the beautiful interior.

"You have a very beautiful home," she said in awe.

"Thank you. We will be dining in the garden," he told her. He couldn't help, but approve of her appearance. She wore a deep blue kimono that hugged her body. Her beautiful teal hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which made her even more beautiful deep blue eyes stand out more. He felt the heat of desire begin to coil in his abdomen. They reached the garden and she gasped.

"It's so beautiful! So many sakura trees," she said with a smile.

"This garden is my most prized possession," he explained. He motioned to the kotatsu set up in the garden. "Please have a seat." She did as he said and, as he joined her, gorgeous food was brought out and placed on the table. Sake was poured for each of them and then they were alone. It was silent as they began to eat.

"Thank you for inviting me here tonight. I am very honored," she told him shyly after they'd been eating for a while. He folded his hands on the table.

"Do you know why I invited you here tonight?" he asked.

"Frankly, no, Sir. But I greatly appreciate it," she answered. He got up and walked to her side of the kotatsu.

"Perhaps this will show you." He tilted her chin up and she thought she was going crazy when his lips met hers. He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to his bedroom.

"C-captain! What are you doing?" she asked as she held tightly to his shihaksho.

"You are an adult. I am sure you know what I am doing," he answered. He stopped anything else she might've said with his lips. She let out a moan as his tongue rubbed against hers. He placed her on the bed and was soon above her, lips moving down her throat to her collarbone.

"Captain K-kuchiki," she said breathily. He stopped to look at her.

"Do you not wish to do this with me?" he asked.

"I-it's not that. I just want to know, why me?" He chose to ignore her question as he captured her lips once again. He pushed her kimono off her shoulders, exposing more of that creamy skin he desired so badly. He took off his kenseikan and placed them on the table next to the bed. He continued to place kisses on her breasts as he untied her obi and tossed the kimono to the floor. He stared in confusion at her strange undergarments.

"What is this?" he asked, taking the strap between his thumb and index finger. She blushed under his gaze.

"They're from the World of the Living. They're called a bra and panties," she explained. "Here." She unclasped the bra and slid it off, fully exposing her breasts to him. She gasped loudly as his mouth was instantly on her. It wasn't long before she felt her panties being slid off as well. She moaned when she felt a finger enter her. Byakuya moved so he could kiss her as he prepared her.

"Are you enjoying it?" he asked huskily. She managed to gasp out a "Yes!" as he continued his ministrations. She let out another loud moan as he added a second finger. Through her pleasure-filled haze, she managed to push at his yukata and he got the hint. Satomi watched intently as he undid the belt and tossed the yukata away. She let out a gasp. His body was perfect. Clearly defined muscle shined with sweat. His pale skin only had one scar that she remembered was from Gin. Her fingers started in his raven hair, traveled down his abdominals to the top of his fundoshi.

"Oh, Kami," she whispered as she saw his member straining against the fundoshi. Byakuya smirked as a deep blush covered her face. Her eyes widened as the fundoshi disappeared and Byakuya's manhood stood proudly out of the patch of raven curls. He leaned over her again, using a kiss as a distraction while he lined himself up with her entrance. She tore her lips from his and cried out as he entered her in one swift motion. He stilled so she could adjust to his size. Her nails raked down his arms, leaving behind angry red marks. She pulled him back into a kiss as he began to move in and out of her. He pulled back, almost all the way, and then slammed back into her.

"Captain!" she screamed in pleasure. Even in the midst of something like this, she knew better than to call him by his name. He took her leg and hooked it over his shoulder to get a better angle. He began to piston in and out of her, hitting the spot that made her see stars every time. She writhed underneath him and she felt the heat coiling in her stomach. "I-I'm so close," she said as she linked her arms around his shoulders. He thrusted a few more times and then captured her lips, muffling her cries as she climaxed. He felt her tightening around him and, just as he couldn't hold it any longer, he pulled out and his seed spilled onto the sheets. Satomi looked up at him sweetly as they tried to catch their breath. She brushed raven strands out of his eyes and he pulled away, getting out of the bed and putting his yukata back on. She sat up and looked at him, pulling the sheets up over herself. "Where are you going, Captain?"

"We have finished. You may go now," he replied. She gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He turned back to her.

"My desires have been fulfilled. You do not need to stay any longer." Her eyes filled with tears.

"You used me for sex," she said as the tears fell. At that moment, Tadahiro manifested, sword in hand, and swung at Byakuya. Right before it connected, he clashed with Senbonzakura.

"I cannot allow you to attack my master," the samurai said as he deflected the blow. Tadahiro growled.

"And you think I can let him get away with what he's done to _my _master? Not a chance," he snarled. Blue, watery riatsu swirled around the wavy-looking blade. **(This is a kriss. Look it up if you don't know what it looks like.) **

"Stop, Tadahiro," Satomi said softly. He turned to her.

"Why shouldn't he get what he deserves?" the blue-haired man asked angrily.

"Leave him alone." Tadahiro growled again, but did as she said. The kriss disappeared so Senbonzakura did as well. Tadahiro got right in Byakuya's face.

"Consider yourself lucky, asshole. If it weren't for her still sitting there, I'd slice you to ribbons where you stand," he said darkly. He then gathered her belongings and wrapped the kimono around her, picking her up from the bed. She curled in his arms and buried her face against his chest. He glared at Byakuya one last time. "She loves you, you son of a bitch," he said and then they were gone.

* * *

The next day, Satomi got up and headed to her office like any other day. Except for the fact that there was no smile on her face and her riatsu wasn't bright and happy like normal. Tadahiro was manifested on the entire walk to her office. He stayed close to her and the dangerous look on his face kept others at a distance. They reached the office and, as soon as she sat down, she dropped her head into her hands and sighed.

"Will you be all right if I leave for a little bit?" he asked. She looked up.

"You're not going to go after Captain Kuchiki, are you?" He shook his head.

"No. I actually need to go talk to someone other than that bastard," he answered. She smiled sadly.

"I'll be okay. My work will keep me distracted." He gave her one more worried look before leaving.

* * *

"Abarai!" Tadahiro yelled as he knocked on the office door. "Abarai!" The door opened to reveal Byakuya instead.

"What do you require Abarai for?" the stoic man asked. Tadahiro glared.

"None of your business, prick," he replied. Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly.

"He is my lieutenant so it is my business. Where is Satomi? I would've expected her to be here with you." Tadahiro grabbed Byakuya's collar and yanked him forward to where their noses were almost touching.

"Don't you _dare_ ask about her like you care. You better stay away from her. She doesn't need shitheads like you in her life," the zanpakto spat angrily.

"You would do well to remove your hand from my clothing," was the captain's reply.

"You stupid son of a bitch," Tadahiro growled as he drew back his fist. Just as he was about to swing, a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"What the hell is going on, Tadahiro?" Renji asked. Tadahiro turned and released Byakuya as Renji let go of his wrist.

"There you are. I need to talk to you." He cast a glare at Byakuya. "Alone." Renji looked to his captain.

"Excuse me, Captain Kuchiki. This will only take a moment." The two men walked down the hallway a bit while the captain went back into the office. "Alright. Now what's going on?"

"It's Satomi. That bastard invited her for dinner last night, slept with her, and then kicked her out," Tadahiro explained. Zabimaru, who had felt Tadahiro's presence, manifested when they heard what happened.

"Hey, Tadahiro," Monkey greeted. All he did was nod. She knew he was really pissed because normally he hit on her every time he saw her.

"Damn it!" Renji swore. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go with him." He began to pace the hallway. "Where is she?"

"She's in her office. You should know that no matter how much pain she's in, she's still going to perform her duties to her squad." Renji nodded.

"I have to go see her. Zabimaru, go tell the captain that I have an urgent matter to take care of and that I'll be back later," he said to his zanpakto.

"You got it!" Monkey and Snakey said together and then headed back to tell Byakuya. Renji then shupoed to Squad 8, Tadahiro close behind.

* * *

As soon as they reached the office, Renji threw open the door. Startled, Satomi looked up quickly. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at her friend.

"Hey, Renji," she said, her voice thick with emotion. The redhead swore under his breath.

"Tadahiro, could we be alone for a while?" he asked.

"Sure," the zanpakto replied and disappeared. In a flash, Renji was scooping Satomi out of her chair and sitting down on the floor with her in his arms, the desk shielding them from anyone who might walk through the door. She looked up at him and saw anger burning behind the concern in his eyes.

"Let it out," he told her. "Don't hold anything back." With that, she burst into tears, sobbing into his chest. His arms tightened around her as if he was trying to shield her from her pain.

"I thought he actually had feelings for me," she sobbed. "I can't believe I was so wrong. Guess I didn't live up to my name." Renji rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"It's not your fault. There's nothing you could've done to cause this," he said softly. She continued to cry into his chest. They sat this way for a long time until her sobs quieted. He looked down and saw that she had exhausted herself and fallen asleep. He shifted her to his back and headed to Captain Kyoraku's office.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Nanao opened it to find Renji with Satomi on his back.

"Lieutenant Abarai, what is going on?" she asked as she pushed her glasses up.

"I need to speak to Captain Kyoraku," he answered. Nanao stepped out of his way. Shunsui's eyes widened when he saw them.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Satomi isn't feeling well and needs to rest. I came to get permission for her to leave," the redhead explained. The captain nodded.

"Just make sure she gets well."

"Of course. Thank you, Sir." Renji left the office quickly.

"Well, that was quite strange," Nanao said. Shunsui had not missed the barely contained anger in Renji's riatsu.

"Something happened," he stated.

"Sir?"

"Satomi's not sick. Something happened to her. And Renji and Tadahiro are both quite angry about it."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I plan on finding out what happened to my happy little 3rd seat."

* * *

Renji planned to take Satomi back to her apartment, but on the way he realized that he didn't have a key. And he wasn't going to pat down his sleeping friend to find it either. So he took her to his apartment and put her in his room. He pulled the blankets over her and then looked at her sleeping face. He felt his chest ache as he saw fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, something very out of character for him. He wrote her a quick note to explain where she was and why and placed it on the pillow next to her head. Then, he headed back to the office.

* * *

Byakuya knew the instant his lieutenant returned. He felt the anger before the door opened. Renji entered the office and bowed just like he normally would and began working on the stack of papers there. After a few moments of silence, Byakuya spoke.

"How is Satomi?" Renji's riatsu flared dangerously high as he looked up at Byakuya.

"Why do you care?" the redhead asked through gritted teeth.

"I am concerned about her well-being."

"Bullshit!" Renji yelled as flew up from his chair, hands slamming against his desk. "If you cared about her, even a little, you wouldn't have hurt her like this. She loves you and trusted you enough to do _that_. She's…different now. I can tell that this has changed her. But even with that, I can feel that she _still loves you_. And I pray to Kami that someday I will change those feelings," he said angrily. Byakuya just looked at his lieutenant.

"I see. You may return to your work." Renji only scoffed and shook his head as he sat back down.

* * *

Satomi slowly opened her eyes and saw a piece of paper in front of her face. She yawned, sat up, and read the note. It said:

_Satomi-_

_ I hope you slept well. You're at my place instead of yours because I didn't know where your key was. Your captain gave you permission to have the rest of the day off. You're welcome to stay as long as you want._

_ -Renji_

She smiled at her friend's kindness. It had been less than a day and already he had done so much. She sat for a few minutes and then decided that she needed a shower. She hoped he wouldn't mind. She climbed into the shower and let out a relaxed sigh as the warm water rolled over her. Her eyes slid closed as she started to wash her body. Suddenly, flashes of the night before started running through her head. The lust in Byakuya's kisses, the way his hands felt as they roamed over her skin, how good it had felt when he was inside her. She let out a soft moan and then the bad part came back to her. His words echoed in her mind. '_My desires have been fulfilled. You do not need to stay any longer.'_ She felt the tears in her eyes and leaned back against the wall, sliding down it until she was curled up in a ball on the floor of the shower. She broke down for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Renji opened the door to his apartment and saw a small pair of sandals still sitting next to the door. He walked further into the apartment and heard the shower running. He walked to the door and knocked.

* * *

"Hey, Satomi. I'm back," he called. No answer. "Hey, are you okay?" Again, no answer. "Satomi, I'm coming in!" He opened the door to find his friend curled up in the corner of his shower, sobbing and teeth chattering from the now cold water. For her sake, he was glad he couldn't see anything. He grabbed her a towel and quickly turned off the water. He wrapped her body in the towel and took her into the bedroom, placing her on the bed. Moving quickly, he found her the smallest yukata he had and handed it to her. He knew it would still be too big.

"Thank you," she said quietly as he turned to give her privacy. "Okay, you can turn around." He turned back and gently took her hand, leading her out to the living room and grabbing a hair brush. He sat on the couch and guided her to sit on the floor in front of him with her back to him.

"What happened?" Renji asked quietly. He gently pulled the brush through her hair, getting out the tangles. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly.

"Last night caught up to me. I was calm and actually relaxed, but then I thought back and it hit me all over again," she told him. They were silent as he finished brushing her hair.

"Satomi, come here," he said gently. She got up and faced him. He had pulled his legs up onto the couch and he held his hand out to her. She took it and climbed onto the couch with her friend. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as she rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you, Renji. You're such a good friend," she told him quietly. He hugged her tighter.

"I'll always be here. No matter what."

* * *

Monkey, Snakey, and Tadahiro sat at the table in Renji's apartment. They looked over at their masters who had fallen asleep together on the couch.

"Why couldn't she have fallen for Renji? Then I wouldn't have to watch her go through all this pain," Tadahiro said quietly. Monkey reached across the table and placed her hand over Tadahiro's.

"She'll come through this just fine. And Renji will be there for her every step of the way. Just like you will and we will," she told him.

"Yeah! Satomi's tough!" Snakey exclaimed. The other two shushed him quickly.

"Don't wake them," Monkey said. Snakey nodded.

"I've just never seen her so broken," Tadahiro sighed.

"She'll get through this. I mean, look at her right now. Most women wouldn't want to be near men if this happened and she's over there cuddling with Renji as we speak." Tadahiro took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Thanks, Monkey. For putting up with all my shit over the years," he said genuinely. Monkey blushed. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." The blue-haired man disappeared.

"That was gross," Snakey said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up," Monkey replied softly. She had never seen Tadahiro be so tender and it was throwing her off. "Let's go, Snakey."

"Okay!" The red-haired boy and the tall woman then disappeared.


End file.
